Not Everything is Beautiful
by miyuki.kanbe
Summary: "Miyuki-senpai, apa kau ingin menemaniku sebentar? Untuk pitching lagi..."/"Miyuki-kun, kami sebenarnya punya sesuatu untukmu"/"Bahagiakanlah istrimu dan juga anakmu, sama seperti kau membahagiakan Eijun"/WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! (You've been warned)/RnR, DLDR


**Not Everything is Beautiful**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**DnA is Terajima Yuuji's, not mine**

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! (You've been warned)**

"Miyuki-_senpai_, apa kau ingin menemaniku sebentar? Untuk _pitching_ lagi..."

Miyuki langsung menoleh ke arah Furuya. Sawamura yang mendengar itu langsung marah. Di saat yang sama, Miyuki membalas Furuya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi setelah makan malam. Tidak mungkin aku akan menangkap _pitching_mu seharian tanpa nutrisi dalam tubuhku"

Sawamura yang mendengar itu langsung lemas. Sebenarnya Miyuki sebelumnya sudah berjanji padanya untuk menangkap _pitching_nya sebelum makan malam karena dia pikir Miyuki sudah menangkap _pitching_nya Furuya dari tadi siang. Dia tidak mengira kalau dia tidak bisa membuat Miyuki menangkap _pitching_nya walaupun dia sudah membuat janji dengannya. Karena...

"Kalau itu permintaan dari _Ace-sama_, aku tidak masalah. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Akan jadi masalah kalau kau kecapekan di saat kau akan bermain besok melawan IchiDai"

...Miyuki berkata seperti itu pada Furuya. Ya, memang benar Sawamura sudah 'sedikit' mengakui Furuya adalah _ace_ dari Seidou. Tapi bukan berarti Furuya bisa dengan begitu saja memonopoli Miyuki untuk dirinya sendiri. Sawamura paham betul kalau semua _pitcher_ adalah manusia yang egois, yang semaunya sendiri. Tapi tidak seperti itu, Sawamura pikir. Lain hal jika yang meminta adalah Kawakami, seniornya. Kawakami hampir sama sekali tidak pernah latihan dengan Miyuki, hanya pada saat permainan dia baru menjadi _battery_ dengan Miyuki.

Sawamura paham kalau Kawakami, tapi kalau Furuya? Dari kelas satu sampai mereka kelas dua, Furuya selalu keras kepala, selalu ingin Miyuki yang menangkap _pitching_nya, tidak ingin orang lain. Sawamura paham betul kenapa Furuya ingin Miyuki, hanya Miyuki seorang, yang dia inginkan untuk menangkap _pitching_nya. Miyuki bisa menangkapnya dengan baik, bisa mengarahkannya dengan pintar. Alasan Furuya masuk ke Seidou pun bisa dibilang sama dengan Sawamura, karena ingin membentuk _battery_ dengan si jenius _catcher_, Miyuki Kazuya.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menangkap _pitching_ku?! Furuya 'kan sudah tadi siang! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Aku barusan saja sudah bilang, itu adalah permintaan dari _Ace-sama_. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya begitu saja. Ya, 'kan? Yui, kalau kau mau ikut melihat tidak masalah. Datang saja!"

Balas Miyuki sambil melihat ke Furuya dan Yui. Sawamura yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung pundung. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar itu.

Sawamura akui, dia punya perasaan terpendam pada Miyuki. Kuramochi sudah mengetahui hal itu, saking pekanya Kuramochi terhadap junior kesayangannya itu. Tapi Sawamura meminta Kuramochi untuk tidak memberitahu Miyuki sampai dia menjadi _ace_.

"Sawamura, kau nanti saja, ya! Setelah Furuya selesai. Oke?"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Miyuki barusan sudah cukup membuat hati Sawamura hancur berkeping-keping, melebihi kata-katanya Miyuki yang sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya Sawamura menampar atau memukul Miyuki, tapi hal itu tidak akan mungkin dilakukan di depan teman-teman satu timnya. Jadi, Sawamura hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan lalu pergi duluan tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Miyuki dan yang lainnya. Yang lainnya, termasuk Miyuki sendiri, hanya tercengang atau memasang wajah bingung pada sikapnya Sawamura yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi, ada satu orang yang sadar kalau Sawamura jadi hancur karena kalimat itu.

Kuramochi Youichi.

Satu-satunya pemain yang paling peka pada kondisi teman satu timnya. Kuramochi yang mendengar Miyuki mengatakan itu langsung melihat ke Sawamura yang pergi duluan dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya Kuramochi menggantikan Sawamura untuk memukul Miyuki, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan semenjak besok ada pertandingan melawan IchiDai. Kuramochi pergi ke tempatnya Miyuki dan menepuk bahunya.

"Miyuki, jangan jadi orang yang suka tidak menepati janji. Kau bisa kena karma. Kau paham itu 'kan?"

Setelah Kuramochi mengatakan itu, dia pergi ke tempatnya Maezono dan Haruichi yang sedang berbincang-bincang masalah latihan _batting _nanti malam. Miyuki jadi bingung kenapa Kuramochi tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu.

Saat makan malam, Miyuki sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya Sawamura di ruang makan itu.

"Kominato, apa kau melihat Sawamura?"

"Eh? Setelah dari lapangan tadi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Eijun-_kun_..."

"Ke mana dia? Bisa-bisanya tidak makan malam... Padahal ada kemungkinan _kantoku_ akan menjadikan dia _starter_ untuk permainan besok"

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggilkan? Kurasa dia masih merenung di kamarnya"

"Tolong, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kominato"

"_Iie_"

Setelah itu, Haruichi meninggalkan mejanya dan pergi keluar dari ruang makan itu untuk memanggil Sawamura di kamarnya. Miyuki menghela napas sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dasar egois, pikir Miyuki.

"EIJUN-_KUN_?!"

Teriakan Haruichi memanggil nama Sawamura terdengar sampai ke ruang makan. Miyuki yang mendengar nama Sawamura diteriakkan oleh Haruichi langsung keluar dari ruang makan dan berlari ke kamarnya Sawamura.

"Kominato! Ada ap-!"

Miyuki tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Serasa kata-katanya, juga suaranya tergantung di tenggorokannya dan tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, di mana Sawamura terkulai lemas di lantai dengan tangannya yang bersimbah darah.

"Sa-Sawamu-"

"Kominato, cepat ikat lengannya Sawamura dengan handukku! Zono, panggil Rei-_chan_ dan _kantoku_! Aku akan memanggil ambulans sekarang!"

Teriak Kuramochi yang sedang mengambil alih keadaan karena Miyuki sedang terkejut melihat pemandangan Sawamura terkulai lemas bersimbah darah.

"Oi, Miyuki! Kalau kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sana! Kau mengganggu jalan keluar masuk orang!"

Kata Kuramochi tajam. Mendengar itu, Miyuki segera bergeser ke sebelah pintu masuk. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, sampai orang-orang dari ambulans datang mengangkat Sawamura yang sudah lemas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Tentu saja yang akan menemani Sawamura di ambulans adalah Haruichi dan Kuramochi juga Rei -_chan_. Miyuki ditarik oleh Furuya dan Maezono untuk ikut ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobilnya Ota _bucho_.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit...

"Kuramochi... Sawamura...?"

Tanya Miyuki takut-takut pada Kuramochi yang terlihat marah itu. Kuramochi langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan melewati Miyuki selagi dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

Miyuki bingung dengan nada bicaranya Kuramochi yang benar-benar terdengar marah. Bukan hanya marah biasa, tapi marah besar. Miyuki hanya mengikuti Kuramochi dari belakang dengan diam setelah pamit pada _kantoku_ dan Rei-_chan_.

Di taman belakang rumah sakit...

"Ada apa, Kuramochi? Kau terdengar marah..."

"Ho? Jadi kau sadar kalau aku sedang marah? Biasanya kau sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku marah"

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sawamura yang berusaha bunuh diri? Memangnya itu salahku kalau Sawamura ingin bunuh diri? Dia pasti punya alasan lain yang cukup untuk dia bunuh diri 'kan?"

Kuramochi hanya diam mendengar Miyuki. Miyuki semakin tidak mengerti terhadap sikap temannya yang berubah 180 derajat itu.

"Kuramochi?"

"Ini semua salahmu..."

"Eh?"

Di saat Miyuki masih memproses kata-katanya Kuramochi, Miyuki mendapatkan pukulan keras di pipinya dari Kuramochi yang menyebabkan dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kura-"

"Kau sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sawamura tadi siang itu sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kau sudah membuat janji dengan Sawamura kalau kau akan menangkap _pitching_nya tapi kau malah menundanya dan mengutamakan Furuya! Bilang kalau Furuya adalah _ace-sama_ dan harus didahulukan dan menyuruh Sawamura kedua setelah Furuya! Kau tahu-_Iia_, kau tidak mungkin akan tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu juga sadar kalau aku tidak bilang sekarang"

Balas Kuramochi sambil menarik kerah bajunya Miyuki.

"Huh? Tahu dan sadar akan hal apa?"

"Sawamura... Dia... Tch, aku tidak bisa bilang! Pokoknya yang pasti ini semua salahmu Sawamura sampai berniat untuk bunuh diri! Kalau sampai Sawamura tidak bisa _pitching_ lagi, itu semua salahmu! Tahu kenapa? Sayatan yang dia buat itu adalah di tangan kirinya! Dengan kata lain, tangan yang selama ini dia jaga untuk melakukan _pitching_! Kalau memang seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Miyuki! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau temanku atau bukan, aku akan membuat Sawamura keluar dari tim ini dengan tenang kalau memang terjadi seperti itu!"

Kata-kata Kuramochi seakan menusuk hati Miyuki berkali-kali. Miyuki tahu kalau dia memang menunda janjinya Sawamura yang dia buat tadi siang dan lebih mengutamakan Furuya. Tapi, apakah alasan seperti itu cukup kuat untuk Sawamura melakukan bunuh diri? Apa ada alasan lain?

Miyuki berpikir keras, sampai dia sadar kalau Kuramochi barusan ada bilang kalau Miyuki lebih mengutamakan Furuya dengan alasan Furuya adalah _ace_ daripada Sawamura yang hanya _relief pitcher_.

"Kuramochi... Jangan bilang... Sawamura... Dia..."

Kuramochi melepaskan cengkraman dari kerah bajunya Miyuki.

"Dan kau baru sadar sekarang dimana Sawamura sudah bertingkah seperti itu pada saat dia dekat denganmu berkali-kali? Otakmu itu ada di mana, Miyuki?! Kau mempermainkan perasaan Sawamura tanpa tahu kalau perasaan Sawamura bisa tersakiti hanya dengan kata-kata 'karena aku lebih mengutamakan Furuya yang merupakan seorang _ace_' dan 'karena ini permintaan dari _ace-sama_, aku tidak bisa menolak, jadi kau harus menunggu'"

Miyuki langsung jatuh berlutut. Air mata mulai terkumpul di sudut kedua matanya.

"Miyuki, minta maaflah pada Sawamura. Bereskan semua kesalahpahaman kalian sekarang, di saat Sawamura masih menyimpan perasaan padamu"

Saran Kuramochi yang berbalik badan dari Miyuki. Miyuki menyeka air matanya dan berdiri.

"_Arigatou_, Mochi!"

Itu kata terakhir yang Kuramochi dengar sebelum Miyuki berlari masuk kembali dan menuju ke UGD.

Sesampainya di depan UGD...

"Rei-_chan_, apa sudah ada kabar dari dokter?"

Tanya Miyuki pada Rei sambil mengumpulkan napasnya setelah berlari. Rei sedikit bingung dan melihat ke Kataoka. Melihat Kataoka mengangguk, Rei mengambil napas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menjelaskan keadaannya Sawamura pada Miyuki.

"Miyuki -_kun_, aku butuh kau tenang saat aku menjelaskan keadannya Sawamura-_kun_"

Miyuki tidak mengerti tapi tetap mengangguk. Rei sekali lagi mengambil napas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang keadannya Sawamura pada Miyuki.

"Sawamura-_kun_... Kata dokter, dia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Dokter tidak bisa melakukan operasi untuk menutup lukanya. Lukanya terlalu dalam sampai memutus sarafnya. Dokter sudah menyerah untuk menyelamatkan Sawamura-_kun_, jadi sekarang dokter meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah memperban tangannya supaya Sawamura-_kun_ setidaknya memiliki waktu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu di saat terakhirnya..."

Dunia Miyuki hancur. Dia tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia memegangi rambutnya dan mencengkramnya sedangkan tangan yang satunya mencengkram dadanya, meremas bajunya. Miyuki tidak bisa bernapas, matanya menjadi buram, tertutup oleh air mata yang mengalir deras. Dia terjatuh berlutut dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli kalau itu di rumah sakit.

_Sawamura... Maafkan aku...!_

7 tahun berlalu, di Nagano...

"Sayang, kenapa kita ke Nagano? Apa kau ada kerjaan di sini?"

Tanya istrinya Mi-Kazuya sambil menggendong anaknya yang sedang tidur.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Kau mau ikut atau kau melihat sekeliling? Kau belum pernah ke Nagano 'kan?"

"Hmm... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling dengan Eiko. Kalau sudah selesai, telepon aku saja"

Kazuya mengangguk lalu pergi ke arah rumah yang dia sangat kenal betul karena setiap tahun, mulai dari 7 tahun yang lalu, dia selalu berkunjung ke tempat yang sama.

Rumah keluarga Sawamura.

Sesampainya di sana, Kazuya mengetuk pintu. Beberapa ketukan setelahnya, ada seorang wanita membukakan pintu untuk Kazuya. Seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Sawamura, hanya saja matanya lebih sipit dari Sawamura sedikit.

"Ah, Miyuki-_kun_. Lama tidak berjumpa, padahal kau sering kemari setiap tahunnya"

"Ah, apa aku merepotkan?"

"Oh, sama sekali tidak, Miyuki -_kun_. Justru aku senang melihatmu setiap tahun. Masuklah, ayah dan suamiku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu"

Kazuya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, dia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dimana ayah dari Sawamura Eijun dan kakeknya menunggu sambil memakan _mikan_.

"_Konnichiwa_!"

"Miyuki, kau benar-benar setiap tahunnya, ya. Kukira kau tidak akan datang karena kau akan merasa lelah"

"Ayah, jangan berkata seperti itu! Miyuki melakukan ini karena dia ingin menebus kesalahan yang dia buat 7 tahun yang lalu itu!"

"Kau sendiri juga jangan berkata seperti itu, sayang! Miyuki-_kun_ jadi merasa tidak enak 'kan? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu di depan Miyuki-_kun_ lagi?"

"Ah, aku tidak masalah. Kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu itu memang salahku Aku tidak bisa berkata itu bukan salahku. Harusnya waktu itu aku mengetahui perasaannya Sawamura dan memprioritaskan Sawamura daripada hanya semata karena Furuya dulunya adalah _ace_ kami... Jadi, yah..."

Ruang tamu itu menjadi sepi, tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata setelah Kazuya mengatakan itu.

"Miyuki -_kun_, kami sebenarnya punya sesuatu untukmu. Kemungkinan dari Eijun. Mungkin dia menulisnya saat liburan kenaikan kelas"

Kata ibunya Eijun sambil menyerahkan sepucuk amplop putih pada Kazuya. Kazuya menerimanya dan melihat ke ibunya Eijun. Ibunya Eijun mengangguk, menandakan tidak masalah kalau dia membuka surat itu disana. Kazuya mengambil napas dan membuka amplop tersebut dengan merobek samping amplop tersebut dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya.

_Surat? Dari Sawa-Eijun..._

Dear_ Miyuki Kazuya,_

_Aku tidak pandai membuat surat, jadi mungkin surat ini akan jadi sedikit berantakan._

_Tapi aku sendiri sudah berusaha untuk membuat surat untukmu._

_Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat dalam seumur hidupku._

_Aku sudah pernah diajari Wakana cara menulis surat yang baik._

_Bahkan ibu dan ayahku juga pernah membantuku._

_Tapi kali ini aku akan membuat surat ini dengan usahaku sendiri._

_Miyuki...-_senpai_,_

_aku tahu mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu _senpai_._

_Dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_Jujur saja, selama 2 tahun ini sebenarnya aku menyimpan perasaan suka padamu._

_Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakannya padamu._

_Kuramochi...-_senpai_ sudah langsung tahu tanpa kuberitahu padanya._

_Dia bilang dari cara aku melihat dirimu yang sedang main itu berbeda dengan cara Furuya melihatmu._

_Aku tahu itu kedengaran bodoh, tapi aku akui hal itu._

_Kuramochi...-_senpai_ menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

_Tapi aku tidak berani._

_Aku tidak ingin mengganggu permainanmu._

_Dengan aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, itu pasti akan berefek pada permainanmu._

_Aku ingin melihatmu bermain seperti biasanya, tidak terganggun oleh hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan _baseball_._

_Lagipula, lelaki suka dengan sesama jenis? Kau pasti jijik dengan hal itu dan kau pasti akan menghindariku kalau aku benar-benar menyataan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu._

_Jadi aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini selama kurang lebih 2 tahun._

_Miyuki-_senpai_,_

_mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada._

_Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui kalau aku suka padamu._

_Bukan sebagai seorang _fans_ yang menyukai pemain favoritnya,_

_atau sebagai _kouhai_ yang mengagumi _senpai_nya._

_Tapi sebagai seorang Sawamura Eijun yang menyukai semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Miyuki Kazuya._

_Aku selalu merasa aman dan hangat jika aku berada di dekatmu, walaupun kita tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa selain hubungan _kouhai-senpai _dan _battery_._

_Dengan begitu saja, aku sudah cukup senang._

_Setidaknya kita masih memiliki hubungan yang normal sampai kita lulus nanti._

_Aku harap kita bisa seperti itu sampai ajal menjemput kita._

_Memiliki hubungan yang normal, seperti hubungan teman pada umumnya, tidak lebih dari itu._

_Dengan itu saja, aku sudah bahagia._

_Maafkan surat yang agak berantakan ini._

_Kau tidak perlu paham seluruhnya, Miyuki_-senpai_._

_Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, itu saja._

_Miyuki_-senpai_..._

I LOVE YOU!

_From :_

_Sawamura Eijun_

Air mata berjatuhan di atas kertas yang Kazuya pegang. Itu air matanya sendiri. Kazuya meremas surat itu dan menangis keras di hadapan ibunya Eijun yang juga ikut menangis melihat Kazuya menangis di depannya. Ibunya Eijun hanya bisa mengelus rambutnya Kazuya untuk menenangkannya. Dia mengetahui itu dari Eijun yang kadang disuruh oleh Kazuya untuk menenangkan sebelum permainan. Dan itu memang membuat Kazuya menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

1 jam kemudian...

"Terima kasih, selama ini selalu menyambutku walaupun aku sudah merepotkanmu setiap tahun dengan kedatanganku ini"

Ibunya Eijun menggeleng.

"Miyuki-_kun_, kau selalu diterima di rumah ini. Kau tahu, ayah sudah menganggapmu sebagai cucunya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan suamiku dan aku yang sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri. Jadi sudah pasti aku akan sangat diterima di sini. Begitu juga dengan istrimu dan anakmu itu"

Balas ibunya Eijun sambil melihat ke arah istrinya Kazuya dan juga anaknya yang digandeng. Kazuya tersenyum walaupun di sudut matanya terkumpul air mata yang siap jatuh lagi kalau ibunya Eijun tidak mengelus kepalanya Kazuya.

"Bahagiakanlah istrimu dan juga anakmu, sama seperti kau membahagiakan Eijun"

Kata-kata yang barusan dikatakan oleh ibunya Eijun langsung membuat hatinya Kazuya tercabik-cabik. Air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak keluar, langsung keluar deras. Lebih deras dari yang tadi.

"Ma-maafkan... Aku... Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Eijun sampai di saat terakhirnya... Aku benar-benar menyesal... Maafkan aku!"

Kazuya berlutut di hadapannya ibunya Eijun. Istrinya memegang bahunya sedangkan anaknya merangkul lengannya Kazuya. Ibunya Eijun berlutut dan memeluk Kazuya lalu mengelus punggungnya pelan.

_Sawamura... Aku juga... _I LOVE YOU! UNTIL THE DEATH SEPARATE US, NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

-oooo-

Hai, hai again!

Serius, ini pertama kalinya bikin one shot dan selesai dalam satu hari.

Dan... AUTHOR BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF KARENA MEMBUAT KAZUYA JADI ORANG YANG GAK PEKA SAMA SAWAMURA, MEMBUAT KAZUYA JADI ORANG YANG _JERK_

Jujur, author bikin ini juga pengen nangis, hati dah kecabik-cabik saat bikin surat terakhirnya Sawamura.

Tanpa perlu bertele-tele(karena author gak pinter bikin penutup juga)... Makasih atas comment yang sudah kalian berikan setelah membaca cerita ini!


End file.
